Virtuoso
by spyder-m
Summary: "Guitars are like women," Koyuki had recalled Ryuusuke once saying. It was a concept that he'd never been able to completely grasp. KoyukiMaho


A/N: Something I've been meaning to write for awhile now, a BECK oneshot. This is my absolute favourite manga series and I can't believe it's taken me this long to contribute something to its fandom! Oh well, such is life. Please don't let the length fool you, I still worked very hard on this.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy it! :D

* * *

><p><span>Virtuoso<span>

"Guitars are like women," Koyuki had recalled Ryuusuke once saying. It was a concept that he'd never been able to completely grasp.

Koyuki had always looked up to Ryuusuke and respected his abilities as a guitarist, taking any advice the young man offered into account in the hope of improving. Yet he wasn't entirely sure what to make of this particular pearl of wisdom. What exactly had he meant?

Was it a comment on his performances with the guitar?

Was Ryuusuke suggesting that he should try to treat his instruments with more care, holding it gently in his arms as he played? After all, they could be fragile... Still, Koyuki doubted it. BECK's performances already had a reputation for being highly energetic experiences, a notion that the band's founding member seemed to encourage wholeheartedly. It seemed unlikely that he would have such a sudden change of heart.

Perhaps it was the complete opposite, and Ryuusuke felt that he needed break out of his reserved shell more on stage? To be more passionate, more assertive and to treat the instrument as something that was strong, rather just assume it was something delicate... No, that can't be right either... Sure, as a person, he was a little withdrawn, there was no denying it, but he felt he was just as active as the other guys when on stage, and already had this area covered fairly well. After all, for him, performing was like an emotional release.

Maybe he was meant to give his signature Telecaster a feminine name, much like Ryuusuke's 'Lucille'?

Surely, Ryuusuke couldn't have meant those words in terms of being loyal to one particular guitar? Lucille might have been the only guitar he played, but that guy seemed to be with a different women every other day. He wasn't exactly in any position to talk about loyalty.

He wasn't sure...

Perhaps there were still a few things Koyuki was yet to pick up on when it came to his the guitar.

Regardless, there was one instrument that he felt completely confident and in tune with, one that would forever hold an important place in his heart.

It was an instrument that he'd become much more familiar with over the years. One that he'd struggled with at first, and even to this day still had a bit of difficulty figuring out. One that with time and patience he had learnt like the back of his hand, and he never felt more content and at ease as he held her in his arms.

As his hands travelled the smooth expanse of her body, he noted how he could elicit certain sounds, depending on how high or low his graze lingered.

It was with this instrument he created his most memorable sounds, and where he wrote his greatest, most meaningful songs. Songs that were by far, his absolute favourite, but ones that he would never allow anyone else to hear.

Songs more moving and emotional than "Out of the Hole", hits far more euphonious than "Baby Star". Numbers that to him, were even greater and more significant than their own rendition of the late Eddie Lee's masterpiece, "Devil's Way".

They were pieces that he never grew tired of, compositions that pulled at his heart, left him breathless and standing in awe.

Yet, in spite of their obvious, utter brilliance, he knew that he would never write them down, and they would never grace the sleeve of a BECK album, not now nor any time in the future.

He never allow anyone else to hear them.

For she was the only one that he ever wanted to share them with.

As trained fingers stroked at an elegant neck with fever, eliciting a soft shiver from her lips, Ryuusuke's words suddenly began to make more sense to him.

"Koyuki."

It was the most amazing sound he'd ever heard.

* * *

><p>AN: Please R&R.


End file.
